Waiting for Your Love
by honney862002
Summary: A Dean Winchester love story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Backstory

A/N this is my first attempt at a supernatural fanfic... I hope y'all enjoy and please leave some love and let me know what y'all think!

I met the Winchester brothers while hunting vamps in Louisiana about 9 months ago and let me tell you, I could not go back to being alone.

I got into the hunting business when I was 14 after my parents were killed by a vengeful ghost in the town we lived in. Needless to say I was on my own till I was rescued by Sam and Dean.

I didn't expect to walk right into the vampire nest that night. I thought it would very an easy stake and be dine with it. Oh no... stupid me walked right into more than I could handle. I did however take a few of those poor bastards out myself before the pricks got too much for me to handle.

Lucky for me Dean was the one to hear my screaming and broke in guns blazing so to speak. If it hadn't been for him and Sam backing me up that night I would be one of the living dead myself.

I'll admit that when I finally got a good look at those deep green eyes I was smitten. Who wouldn't be? Dean had a certain rugged charm about him. Of course I have never told him this.

Anyways they took me with them back to their little hideout at the Bunker and I've been with them ever since. Sam is like the overprotective brother I have always longed for, even if it does get annoying at times, and Dean? Well let's just say when nights are long and lonely he's the one that crosses my mind.

I've came so close to telling him how I feel but always chicken out. Honestly monsters I can handle facing any time, any day... But Dean Winchester and the feelings I have for him scare the shit out of me...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N #2 well there is the first chapter! Hope y'all liked it. If so let me know and I'll post more! Also I do not own any characters or anything like that! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Well When You Put It That Way...

We were sitting in a bar in Chicago after a long day of research. We seriously needed some down time.

Dean was at the bar getting us some more beers when I felt a poke at my side.

"So Kat tell me, when are you planning on spilling to Dean about how you truly feel?"  
Sam can be so annoying at times.

"Sam , I already told you it wasn't gonna happen! He don't see me that way... Now will you shut up before he hears you?"

About that time Dean started walking back with out drinks.

"So, what were you two talking about while I was gone?" His green eyes were shining with an unknown secret. God if Sam has mentioned this crush I have I am gonna kill him!

"Oh I was just talking to Katrina here about how we should play a game."

Leave it to Sam Winchester to start some stupid bull shit like this. By the way Dean's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree I was willing to bet he was all for the idea.

"What game you referring to there Sammy?"

Yep I knew it... Dean would go for this idea.

"Truth or drink... you either come off with a secret or take a shot."

Stupid boys and their stupid games.

"All right Kitty Kat... ladies first. Give us a secret." Dean just had to put me on the spot first. Him and his stupid adorable nickname for me...

"Well I was scared of the dark till I was 13."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Oh no! Not some little kiddie secrets. I'm talking about digging deep down to stuff you never want some people finding out."

" Well when you put it that way... I think I'll drink " I turned up my whole beer. No way in hell was I gonna go there tonight or any night for that matter!

This went on for a few more rounds and admittedly I found out some pretty useful information. Well useful for me in my alone times that is. Hey I can't help it if Dean talking about his favorite sex positions is gonna be stuck in my head for a while now...

By the time we left I was pretty drunk. I never reviled my secret but sure got tore up on bud lights!

By the time we got to our room I was ready to pass out. Little did I know that was when I would really embarrass myself...

A/N: so here is chapter 2! Thanks to the few readers so far! Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Still trying to figure out where to go with this but hopefully you guys will like it! Reviews and comments are always welcomed and encouraged! 


	3. Chapter 3 talking in my sleep

Last thing I recall is Sam picking me up out if the impala and carrying me in the hotel room. He laid me down on the couch that came with the room.

I fell into an alcohol induced slumber and had the most vivid dream I have had in my life.

Dean was hovering above me with a lustful twinkle in his eye.

"Why all the lies and secrets Kitty Kat? Why not come out and say what's on your mind?"

I could feel his warm breath on my neck and caressing my shoulders. It sent a tingling feeling to my very core.

"I can see what I'm doing to you just me being this close to. You can't deny that you want me."

And God did I want him!

He teasingly brought his lips down to meet mine Oh so softly, while his hands traveled down my side reaching around to tease my nipples.

I moaned in his kiss praying the feelings would never stop..

His hands continued their way down across my belly till they reached my thighs. Spreading my legs he let his fingers graze my panty line and slip further down.

"God don't stop!" I couldn't help but moan. I mean this was finally happening and wow was it amazing!

Being woke up suddenly sucks ass... my eyes shot open as soon as I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I look over and when I notice Dean smirking at me I swear my face was as red as Ronald McDonald's hair!

"So Kitty Kat? Sweet dream?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N So here is chapter 3... yes the fun is about to begin! As always please comment or share. Either one. Would love to hear from you guys! 


	4. Chapter 4: late night confessions

I shot off of the couch and walked into the bathroom without even saying a word to Dean. What could I say? Obviously he knew what I was dreaming about. I mean that grin he had pretty much said it all.

I hadn't been in there 5 minutes when there was a knock at the door. Great, he's not gonna let this go.

"Kat, come on. Open up!"

That was NOT gonna happen. "No thanks! I'm fine just where I am!"

I heard Dean sigh. "Katrina come on. You really think you're the first person to have a sex dream? "

Of course the asshole would laugh about it! Why wouldn't he? I cracked the bathroom door just enough to peek through. His apple green eyes were staring back at me. My imagination must be playing tricks on me cause I could have sworn he was looking at me like he could eat me up... Which wouldn't be a bad thing.

"So wanna talk about that dream Kat?" Oh God no I didn't wanna talk about it, I wanted to recreate it!

"It was the effects of the alcohol. That's all."

He laughed, "of course it was. And I'm just the tooth fairy! Come on Katrina, you think I haven't noticed? You want me and you know it! "

He had me there. Never in my life had I wanted someone so bad.

I walked out of the bathroom and went to lay back down. Thank God Sam was lightly snoring in his bed. He would never let me live this one down.

A thousand thoughts running through my mind. No way would he want me. I mean just last week he had a beautiful long legged blonde hanging on his arm.

As I walked past his he grabbed my arm spinning me around . It was like electric currents running through my body at his touch. "You can't say you feel nothing for me Kitty Kat."

I was hypnotized by his eyes. His mouth formed into a light smile and I watched as he slowly licked his lips. Somehow I ended up almost pressed up against him with no recollection of either of us moving. It was like a gravitational force pulling us closer.

Oh my God was this really happening? He lead me gently to his bed and laid me down. He stood there for a while looking at me and I swear I felt like we were the only two in the room.

He crawled in bed next to me, his hand caressing my shoulder. "So wanna tell me what it was about?"

I closed my eyes and sighed, "I'm pretty sure you have it figured out already. "

By this time his arm had moved around my waist, pulling me closer to him. It felt so right being in his arms, like I was meant to be there all along.

Like he was reading my mind he grinned "I can't believe I'm finally holding you in my arms."

I rolled over on my side and looked up at him. He looked so young and carefree in this very moment. I hesitated as I brought my lips to finally meet his. It was like fireworks exploding.

He was the first to break the kiss. He ran his fingers through my hair, across my cheek and lips.

"I have imagined doing that since I first saw you. You have no idea how many nights I wanted to just say fuck it and kiss you, touch you... I don't even know why it took me this long."

I'll admit he had me tearing up. I mean come on! What girl doesn't want the man of her dreams whispering things like that to her?

Before I could chicken out I kissed him again. He rolled over on his back and had me straddle him. I could feel him harden beneath me as our kiss deepened.

That's when it happened. Sam chose that moment to wake up... Just my luck!

"Could you two please get a room? I mean I'm happy y'all both are finally coming to your senses but come on I'm trying to sleep here!"

A/N I hope you guys are enjoying this story! As always reviews are always welcome! I even take criticism as long as it's done politely!

And to my wonderful friend Mishel-10,  
Thank you soooo much for your kind words and for telling me I need to publish this! Your awesome girl! 


	5. Chapter 5: sexual tension

Chapter 5: sexual tension

*warning* this chapter contains graphic details of adult situations.. as do most of the next few chapters...you have been warned! Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a week since things went down with Dean. A week since Sam ruined the moment by waking up at the wrong time. We hadn't spoken a word of what happened since.

Not that I couldn't tell things were different.

It took us all week to finish up in Chicago... that was one hell of a fight we had... and the whole time my mind kept wondering back to that night. I couldn't help but wonder if I was imagining the way he looked at me and kissed me.

That was until on our way back to the Bunker when I caught him stealing glances of me in the rear view mirror undressing me with his eyes. When I finally caught on to him he gave me his most charming smile and a wink. You could feel the sexual tension in the impala.

Sam of course was no help at all. I swear I think he's just an overgrown 6'5 five year old sometimes. He kept making kissy faces at me whenever Dean wasn't looking.

Once we finally reached the Bunker we headed of to our rooms to clean up and rest a while.

Just as I was getting out of the shower and about to get dressed there was a knock on my door.

"Getting dressed! Hold on a sec!"

Thinking it was probably Sam I took my time. I had enough of his teasing for now. All I wanted was some time to clear my head. So Dean knows that I have a crush on him now. So what? Obviously he feels the same since he didn't run in disgust that night.

All of a sudden I heard an all too familiar voice on the other side of the door and it sent a chill down my spine. God the things just his voice can do to me.

"I don't know why your taking so long getting dressed. It only takes a couple minutes to be naked again."

That was the hottest thing I had ever been told and it went straight to my very core.

I opened the bedroom door enough to stick my head out since I was just in my tinker bell T-shirt and panties.

"Can I come in or are you just gonna stand there and be a tease?"

I stepped aside and let Dean come in. He went and jumped on my bed with a huge grin on his face.

"Nice PJ's there Kitty Kat. Too bad they ain't gonna be on that beautiful body of yours long." My mouth fell open.

He got off my bed and started slowly walking towards me.

"Since Chicago all I have been thinking about is finishing what we started. I wanna feel every inch of you on me. I wanna see just how many times I can make that pretty body of yours let go. I wanna taste every inch of you."

He stood in front of me now. His candy green eyes asking an unspoken question. God I wanted this man. I lifted my head in response and he roughly kissed my lips. I tugged the hem if his shirt finally breaking the kiss and pulling it over his head. I ran my hands over his well sculpted chest and felt him shiver in response.

With that he picked me up and carried me to the bed where he sat down. He placed me in the floor in front of him lightly running his hands over my thighs.

"Strip for me Kat."

I slowly lifted my shirt a little at a time. Once my stomach was exposed he began placing light kisses all over. I brought it over my breast just as he began caressing them.

"Dean that feels amazing " I moaned. I mean when you have a sex God of a man showing you this much attention something is bound to slip out.

I got the shirt all the way off right before he pulled me on top of him, my nipple in his mouth.

Somehow he managed to switch us to where get was hovering above me. He trailed kisses from my neck to my stomach making the fire in the pit of my stomach build. He got to my panties and Slipped them off. He positioned himself between my legs starting his kisses all over again.

He looked up at me, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He kisses my belly as he slid to the foot of the bed. He lightly ran his fingers down the inside of my thighs, barely grazing where I wanted him to be most.

"Dean please." I didn't know how much more I could take.

"What do you want baby girl?"

I could feel myself getting wetter as his breath hit me. Before I could say anything he ran his tongue along my opening making my hips come off the bed in pure pleasure.

He held me down and continued his slow torcher making me moan out loud. All I could do was pray Sam couldn't hear. God that would be embarrassing.

It wasn't long before I could feel myself give in and my legs tightened around his head. God this man could work wonders with his mouth!

He looked up at me from between my legs and smiled. "You taste better that pie Kitty Kat "

I blushed cause coming from Dean Winchester that is a grade A complement.

A/N: so there is chapter 5! Hope y'all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! This is my first adult story so it's kinda weird... Lol as always reviews are welcome!  
And to my dear friend Mishel-10 here is one a little longer! Lol hope you enjoyed my dear! You are awesome for reading this! 


	6. Chapter 6 no turning back

Chapter 6: No Turning Back

*A/N cuteness follows in this chapter! Lots of cuteness and fluff!*

I couldn't help but let a giggle escape once he said that. I mean he looked so carefree and adorable! I had never seen him look so happy I let my guard down. I figured now was as good a time as any.

"I love you..."

It was a full 2 minutes before he responded. I could see in his eyes the fight he was having with himself. In the mean time I started kicking myself for saying anything.

"Look Dean, I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. I don't want you to feel like you..."

Before I could finish he kissed me. A long slow heartfelt kiss.

"Don't apologize. I just don't see what someone as amazing as you sees in me. "

Leave it to Dean to think he's not good enough. He beats himself up over everything. Things he shouldn't...

"Dean I see how hard you fight for others. I see how you put everyone else above you. Especially Sam. Your family is the most important thing in your life and you fight so hard to protect them and everyone else that you loose sight of yourself. You let the smallest failure get to you so much that you forget about all the good you actually do. That is why I love you. "

His eyes were shining with tears. He cracked a small smile as he said "I have loved you since I had to save your ass in Louisiana. I knew you liked me... Hell even Sammy confirmed that one. I just never wanted to say anything cause, well you know how this job is. I couldn't take the thought of starting something with you and then loosing you. "

I couldn't believe that all this time we both had the same feelings about each other.

I pushed him over in his back as I kissed him. It seemed like since that first kiss I couldn't get enough of his lips. He pulled me over on top of him and just like that first night I could feel him. He moaned into my mouth while he ran his hands up my sides.

I started grinding into him making him harder beneath me. The feeling of being the one to make this wonderful man fall apart with my touch was amazing.

I reached between us and undid his pants taking my time to savor the look of lust in his eyes.

As soon as I made contact with his skin he closed his eyes. "Damn Kat. Do you know how many nights I have imagined this happening?"

Of course as luck would have it there was a knock at my door. I swear Sam must have a radar in his brain that tells him when someone is gonna get laid so he can ruin the moment.

"I swear to God Sam this better be important!"

I could hear the laughter in his voice. "Well I have food and it's hot and just thought you might be hungry. I'm not interrupting anything am I? I mean if so I guess I could eat it all myself and this cherry pie I bought for desert."

My stomach chose that moment time to start growling. I looked down at Dean with an apologetic expression. "Rain check?"

Dean nodded. "You can count on it. Just as soon as I drug Sammy so I know he won't be disturbing us again."

Sam busted out laughing behind the door. "So you coming or not?"

"Alright I'll be there in a minute. But only cause you already ruined the moment!"

Hope you guys enjoyed!

And to my faithful reader and amazing friend, Thanks for taking time to read all my weirdness Mishel-10! You rock! Here is some more Sam ruining the moment for you! Hopefully one day I can actually write something as amazing as your 2 stories! Love ya girl! 


	7. Chapter 7 dinner time

Chapter 7: Dinner Time

Me and Dean got out of bed and I got dressed. It was kinda hard to do since every time I turned around Dean was kissing on my neck and teasing me.

When I finally did get dressed and made it to the kitchen I was glad. I felt like I was starving! Sam had bought McDonald's for me and Dean and a salad for himself. As promised a cherry pie sat on the counter.

As I started in on my Big Mac I noticed Sam looking back and forth between me and Dean will a smirk on his face. My cheeks started getting red from embarrassment.

"So Kat did you happen to hear any strange noises while I was away? I could have sworn I heard someone moaning like they were in pain or something."

I almost choked on a fry causing Sam to double over laughing. "Sam I swear if my girlfriend chokes to death because of you being an asshat, I will personally see to it your life is a living hell."

I finally caught my breath long enough to grab my drink and take a bug sup of it.

Once I was sure I was better I stole a glance at Dean. He called me his girlfriend!

"You OK there Kat?" Sam had that annoying twinkle in his eyes that said this was far from over.

"Yeah I'm fine." I mumbled.

"So Dean... Girlfriend huh? Does that mean I need to invest in ear plugs? I could really care less about hearing my brother having sex. And from what I heard earlier either one we have a ghost in a lot of pain or two well Katrina here is gonna be getting a lot of action. "

Dean looked at me with his eyebrow raised in question. "What do ya say Kat? Wanna go hunt a ghost later with me? I'm sure we can find the source of all that moaning that was coming from your bedroom."

Sam started laughing at me no sooner than my cheeks started burning once again. God, why did I have a feeling that this would go on for a while. I will never be able to have a normal meal with these two again. Not that I would trade their teasing for anything.

At least I knew they cared.

The playful banter went on throughout the rest of our meal. Sam got up and retrieved the pie from the counter and a knive to cut it then got out 3 plates.

We each got a slice and Dean took a bite. As he was chewing he got a thoughtful look in his eyes. He leaned in close, his sweet breath on my neck.

"This is a pretty good piece of pie but damn it, nothing compares to how sweet you taste."

I felt every muscle in my stomach tighten at his words and the memory of what happened just an hour ago.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Would you two please save it for when y'all are in the bedroom? I don't need to loose my dinner. "

I laughed at that. I couldn't believe how lucky I got when these two found me.

The good mood continued throughout the rest of our meal, laughing and joking with one another. Dean made sure to tease me every chance he got by either brushing his fingers across my neck or running his hand over my leg under the table.

When we finished our pie I went to the sink to wash up our plates. It wasn't long before I felt Dean sneak up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist.

He started leaving a trail of kisses along my neck ending behind my ear.

"I have wanted to do that for so long Kat." He mumbled in my ear.

I finished up the dishes and turned around in his arms to face him. Wrapping my arms around his neck I gave him a kiss. "And I have always wanted to do that." I said with a smile.

Dean looked at me as though there was nothing else more important in his life. He brushed the hair from my face and placed a sweet kiss on my forehead.

He took my hand and led me past the library where Sam was sitting. I looked in at him only find him shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "Do I need to get some ear plugs now?"

Dean laughed as we walked on past and down the hallway to his bedroom.

Well here is chapter 7 you guys! Hope y'all enjoyed! I am planning on making a few changes in the next couple chapters... a little different from my original story on a different sight... hope it turns out good and worthy of reading!

Mishel-10: yes indeed I do admit the Cherry Pie was a shout out to you doll! Lol I was in the process of writing this when I first discovered your wonderful little story that I am totally addicted too! Hope you liked this one my friend!  



	8. Chapter 8: hunting for ghosts

Dean opened his door and led me in. As soon as he shut the door he attacked my lips. His hands began wondering over my body. He lightly traced his fingers under the hem of my shirt as he started kissing my neck.

I pushed him back gently and saw a confused look cross his face. "I think we might be better off waiting till Sam falls asleep this time. Wouldn't want to be interrupted again."

He nodded but gave me his cute little puppy dog face. I led him over to his bed and sat down. Some things needed to be said before this went any farther.

"So... Girlfriend?"

Dean smiled, "Yeah, girlfriend... Kat I meant what I said. I have loved you from the first day. I don't take those words lightly."

I snuggled close to his side and smiled, wishing that I would have told him how I felt sooner.

"Girlfriend? I like the sound of that. At least I know I'm not gonna be just some one nights stand. "

"Kat it would have never been just a one night stand with you. What can I say? You bring out the gentleman in me."

With that he kissed the top of my head and laid down pulling me with him. I laid with my head on his chest listening to the sound of his heartbeat. My mind started wondering back to that first night. I couldn't believe how far we have come.

***********************  
We had finally decapitated every last vamp in the old warehouse and Dean started laughing.

"So since we saved your pretty little ass, does this mean we can go get some pie now?"

I was kinda speechless. I mean here we were, vampire blood covering us, and all this man could think about was pie?

He took me back to the motel I was staying in and as fate would have it they were only a couple doors down from me. We had agreed to meet in the parking lot in one hour. I made it with 5 minutes to spare.

When they finally showed up I was shocked at how handsome they both were, especially the short one who I was told was Dean, the oldest of the brothers. Sam, the tall one, was the youngest and I immediately realized how easy it would be to get close to him. He gave off that "brother" vibe.

We made it to the dinner that was 10 minutes away from our rooms and sat down in a corner Booth. when the waitress came to take our orders, Dean flashed her his most charming smile and I knew then, as he asked about their pie choices, he was a ladies man.

As we waited for our order we began swapping stories. Once they found out I was alone that's when they insisted on my joining them.

We sat and ate our food and Dean got his pie, and the waitress phone number. I put the wall up right then and there that I would not let myself fall for either Winchester.

I let out a small giggle and Dean shifted to be laying on his side so he could look at me.

"What's so funny?" He asked gently.

"I was just thinking how when we first met, I promised myself I wouldn't fall for either Winchester. Now look... You already made me fall for you "

Dean smiled at me as he leaned in for a kiss. It was different this time. Slower, more of a searching kind of kiss.

We laid there talking and kissing like we were teenagers for what seemed like hours. He held me and softly rubbed my back. Before I knew it I started drifting off to sleep in the comfort of his arms.

Last thing I remember was him laughing softly and kissing my forehead whispering "sweet dreams my little ghost."

A/N so here is chapter 8. I started the rewrite of this and it actually got deleted 3 times! I was about to call the whole thing off lol but hope it was good!

Mishel-10 I am taking your advice my dear friend and kinda starting to write how they first began hunting together... hope you enjoyed! Thank you for your reviews and for just being awesome in general! I think everyone needs to read your cherry pie and jelly bean! 


	9. Chapter 9: a very fine good morning

Chapter 10: A very Fine Good Morning

(Dean)

I woke up to Kat curled up next to me. Glancing at the clock realizing for the first time in ages I was actually up early .

I laid there looking over at Kat for a few minutes wondering how we even got here. I slipped out of bed with a great idea in mind. I would go and make her breakfast in bed.

When I got to the kitchen Sammy was already getting the coffee started.

"Morning Sammy."

"It's 7 in the morning and your up willingly? I gotta say Dean, this whole "girlfriend/boyfriend" thing was good for you. You even seem happier"

At that I had to laugh cause he was right. I felt happier than I had in years. Maybe this could work and I could have the best of both worlds. Have my normal apple pie life along with my not so normal job of saving the world.

I got out the pancake mix and eggs and set out to make breakfast. I was almost done with the pancakes, having already made Bacon and eggs, when I heard a chair move across the floor.

Looking over at the table I realized then that I never want to go back to how it was.

(Katrina)  
I woke up a little disoriented from not being in my own bed. That's when the events of yesterday came flooding back. I was in Dean Winchester's bed!

I rolled over expecting him to be there and was greatly disappointed. I shrugged it off and got up.

I opened the door and the smell of Bacon and eggs flooded my senses.

I walked into the kitchen to see Dean flipping pancakes on the stove. Sam was sitting at the table drinking his coffee and grinned at me.

I took my usual spot at the table. The noise of my chair scraping the floor as I pulled it out caused Dean to turn around.

"Good morning beautiful. Sleep well?"

I smiled at the greeting. "Better than I have in a long time actually. "

"Good but you ruined the surprise. I was fixing you breakfast in bed." He said with a grin.

I smiled in response. So that was why he wasn't in bed when I woke up.

Dean added the pancake to the plate and poured the last of the batter in the pan. He grabbed my coffee mug and fixed me a cup, and as he sat it in front of me he leaned in to quickly kiss my lips.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught Sam rolling his eyes at us. I looked at him and he gave me a genuine smile.

"Honestly Kat I know I joke around but I'm glad you two finally stopped being so damn stubborn."

Dean started bringing the food to the table and I dug in. Dean pulled his chair next to me and put his arm on the back of my chair leaning in to give me another kiss. I could really get use to all this attention.

We finished our breakfast and started to clean up. I gotta hand it to Dean, he sure did know how to cook.

Once the kitchen was clean, we decided to go watch a movie and relax. Normally it was like a war zone in the Bunker when deciding what movie to watch cause all 3 of us had different taste. Personally I am a huge romantic comedy kinda girl. Dean? Not so much. Sam never got in the middle of our battles though.

Today was different though. Dean ran into our 'living room' before anyone could get in there and already had a DVD out and in the player.

I started to protest until I realized it was one of my DVDs. Dean Winchester actually opted to put a chick flick in! And to beat it all, he picked my favorite, The Wedding Date!

God this man must be in love!

We settled in on the couch and Sam chose his spot in the recliner. Me and Dean started out with some space between us, but 20 minutes into the movie he tugged my hand and I stretched out on the couch and placed my head in his lap.

We stayed like that till the end of the movie. When the credits began I sat up and stretched. Then leaned over and kissed Dean on the cheek.

Sam stood up, "I think I'm gonna go run for a while. You two want anything while I'm out?"

Dean spoke up, "yeah bring some pie!"

That was Dean for ya. Bring him pie and he was happy.

As the door shut I had a plan forming. I turned to Dean with a mischievous smile on my face. I began running my fingers up the inside of his leg. Dean cleared his throat and shifted on the couch. I leaned in and kissed his lips traveling slowly along his jaw down to his neck. I lightly bit the side of his neck, taking it in my mouth and sucking just enough to leave a small hickey.

I grabbed for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head and continued my kisses down his chest. I stood from my seat and knelt in front of him.

Unfastening his pants, I kissed down his stomach making my way down further as I pulled his zipper down.

Dean let out a low moan as my fingers brushed up against him. I began rubbing him through his boxers.

Dean let out a low moan.

"Damn it Kat."

Taking that as encouragement I began teasing him.

After a few minutes of me doing this I had him begging. He was like putty in my hands.

I kept up my teasing until he finally had enough and pulled me to my feet. He began undressing me, kissing along my stomach.

By the time he unfastened my pants I was so ready. As soon as he got them half way down, we heard the door open.

"Hey guys, I forgot my wall... Oh my God! Seriously?! "

Once again Sam Winchester just had to interrupt. I was so frustrated I couldn't help what happened next.

"Sam I am gonna kill you!"

Yes I screamed at him then proceed to quickly button my pants and grabbed the first thing I could... Which happened to be the remote.

Sam wisely took the clue and took off running.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N so there it is guys! Hope y'all enjoyed! If you guys are enjoying this story please feel free to review and let me know what you think!

And as always, a shout out to my very loyal and amazing friend, Mishel-10, hope this at least made you laugh some! You are the best girl! Thank you for every review! 


	10. Chapter 10: deals

Chapter 10: Deals

Sam took off into the kitchen and I was right behind him.

He ran to the other side of the table making sure to keep it between us. Holding his hands out she started laughing. "Kat calm down. You don't wanna kill me. You love me!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dean standing in the doorway assessing the situation. I could see the effort it took him not to laugh.

"I don't know Sammy. She looks pretty serious to me. "

I started making my way around the table, planning on how I was gonna make my move. I knew I would never actually catch him since he was like 6'4 and I was only 5'4 but it was still worth a shot.

Before I could make a move Sam held out his hands. "Look Kat, I'm sorry. Let's just sit done and work something out."

"You have 5 minutes to convince me not to kill you Winchester."

With that I pulled the chair out and sat down. Sam finally done the same.

"OK how bout this? I am going to get my wallet and go out. I will set my alarm for 2 hours and I won't even start back till it goes off."

I thought about it for a minute before nodding in agreement. "I have one thing to add though. You have to agree to bring Dean his pie and me some gummys. Lots of gummys. I think I deserve them for all the interruptions you have caused."

I held my hand out and Sam took it.

"Deal"

With that Sam got his wallet, set his alarm and walked out the door. Looking over my shoulder I noticed the smirk plastered on Dean's face. For the first time we were finally alone and no one around to ruin the moment.

"I gotta say Kitty Kat, your so adorable when your angry."

With that I stood from the table, and walked over to him, determined to finish what I had started earlier that day...

A/N and that concludes chapter 10! Not sure if I want to keep going and add more or just leave it... would love some feedback!

Thank you to the ones that are reading and to Mishel-10 for always reading and reviewing and giving me great pointers! Hope you enjoyed!" 


End file.
